


Hedgehog

by vjs2259



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ Ostrich 2008 challenge, prompt was 'hedgehog'.</p>
<p>Being in biological research, the sonic hedgehog gene came immediately to mind when I read the prompt. Among  other things. Being a Sheridan/Delenn junkie, a fluffy pregnancy fic came to mind. Spoilers for S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedgehog

Patience was an attribute she had worked hard to attain. Most people seemed to think it came naturally to her, an effortless calm emanating from her beliefs and her upbringing. In actuality she had studied and practiced for years to be able to learn the art of reflective waiting, as her people called it. It was a discipline that had rewarded her many times in the last few years, but never more than now, here, as she sat once again in MedLab, waiting to give blood for yet another in a seemingly never-ending series of tests.

The doctor’s assistant placed the auto-syringe against the inside of her left arm, mouthing the usual platitudes about it ‘stinging a little bit.’ It hurt, in truth, and her arm was becoming a mass of unsightly bruises thanks to the repeated blood drawings over the last few weeks. Still, she smiled pleasantly at the woman taking the sample. It certainly wasn’t her fault. No, the man to blame for this torment was entering the doorway, his attention focused on the tablet in his hand.

“Okay, Delenn, that’s the last sample for today. We’ll need to see you back in a week for some more.” He looked up at the uncharacteristic and uncomplimentary noises he heard from his patient. “I know this is difficult, but we need to set a baseline for this pregnancy. It’s unlike anything anyone’s seen before, and we need to get an idea what’s normal, so we can tell if anything goes wrong.”

“What will happen, will happen, Stephen. I doubt either of us will have much say in the matter.” Her tone softened at his unsettled expression. “I did not mean it that way. I know you are trying to help, and I will follow your instructions to the best of my ability…”

“You certainly will.”

They both turned in the direction of the new voice. Delenn smiled, a whole-hearted smile this time, at the sight of her husband, who had come in and overheard the last of the conversation. She lifted her face for John's hello kiss, and she said, “Have you come to accompany me? I have to stop by the council chambers and pick up some files, but I am heading back to our quarters afterwards. Stephen has decided I need to rest in the afternoons. I thought I might as well get some work done.”

  
“Delenn!” Both men spoke at once, but the doctor continued. “I meant rest, not work while lying down! You need to take it a little easier.”

“I feel fine. This is a natural process; which you keep assuring me is progressing normally, and I have work that needs to be done. As I said, I will follow your instructions, to the best of my ability. I will not compromise my work, or put my life on hold.” She stared hard at the two of them, and thought to herself that she had never known two more stubborn men. Stephen nodded curtly, and she bowed slightly in acknowledgement, then turned to her husband. To her surprise, he looked shaken, and she instinctively moved to reassure him, taking his arm, “I will not overdo it, John, and I really do feel fine. More than fine, actually. Are you coming?”

He smiled at her then, but shook his head. “I have some things to discuss with Stephen. I’ll come by and check on you afterwards.” His voice took on a mock sternness, “You had better be resting.”

“Yes, John. Of course, John. Whatever you say, John.” She rejoiced inwardly at the grin she got from him in return, and left with a lighter heart.

 

After she had left, John turned to Stephen, and said, “She is the most stubborn woman I have ever known.”

Stephen nodded, and said, “Sometimes I don’t envy you. What did you want to talk to me about? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.” John gestured towards the two chairs in the examination room, and indicated they should sit down.

Stephen took the chair behind the desk, and looked at John expectantly. “So you have some more questions about Delenn and the baby?”

“How'd you guess?" John said in mock despair. "She told me you’ve taken multiple blood samples this week. Can you explain to me what they are for? She just says they are standard tests. As if anything to do with this pregnancy is standard!”

Stephen looked down at the com-pad in his hand, and thought for a moment. “I don’t have any results, and I wouldn’t discuss those without her present, but I can certainly explain the tests to you.” He reached out and swivelled a monitor screen on the desk so that it faced both of them. He touched a key on the bottom of the screen and a gridlike pattern appeared, with letters and numbers in each square of the grid. “This is a micro-array. What I’ve been doing is taking blood and tissue samples from Delenn and establishing a baseline genetic profile. She has both human and Minbari genes, and later, when we can get samples from the baby safely, we can cross-reference them. It might help us predict whether she’ll have problems with rejection.”

“Rejection? You mean her body might try to reject the baby?”

“It’s a possibility. There are drugs we could try, other treatments…the more information we have the better.” He touched the screen again, and another grid came up. “This is a standard microarray for charting genes important in human embryonic development. We have one for Minbari genes as well. We’ll use this type of screen when we have samples from the fetus.”

John looked at the screen uncomprehendingly, “So many…” He pointed randomly at one set of letters, Hh, and asked, “What’s this one, for example?”

“That’s the sonic hedgehog gene. It’s part of a signalling pathway that’s vital in embryonic development. They’re all important, John. It’s a complicated process, making new life. Delenn is basically right. We have to wait and see what happens. We'll monitor her health, gather information, watch the baby’s progress, and wait.”

John nodded, then stood, and said, “Thanks, Stephen. I don’t understand even half of that, but thanks for showing it to me anyway.”

“All part of the service, President Sheridan. Now go check on your wife, and make sure she’s resting…a couple of hours each afternoon, mind!”

“I’ll make sure she understands. Thanks again.”

 

When John came in the door, Delenn was sitting on the couch, opening a package on the low table in front of her. “I thought you were going to lie down?” He came over to sit beside her, and asked,“What’s this?”

“A package from Earth, from your mother—and addressed to me!” Delenn searched for the auto-seal strip, and pressed along it to open the box. “What do you think it could be? I have not even met her yet!”

John almost laughed at the mixture of eagerness and confusion in his wife’s eyes. “Open it and see!” he teased.

The sealed flaps finally gave way, and Delenn reached into the box, pulling out several small hardbound books. As she looked them over, John picked up a hand-written note that had fallen out of the box when the books were lifted out.

“These are old children’s books of hers. She used to read them to Lizzie and me when we were small.”

Delenn smiled at the thought, stroking the worn covers of the little volumes. “It was a kind thought to send them to me. I will have to write and thank her immediately…”

“After you lie down.” John went on, his voice suddenly troubled. “I want to ask you something.”

“Anything.” She looked at him expectantly.

He hesitated for a moment, then said cautiously, “I don’t want to upset you, I mean, especially not now…”

She sighed, and took his hands in hers, “I am the same person I was before. Please don’t protect me by shutting me out. What is bothering you?”

He looked at her uneasily, then his face cleared as he came to a decision, “You’re right. It may sound strange, but what’s worrying me is why I’m worried and you’re not.” He stood up and began to pace around the couch. “Sometimes I can't help thinking of all that could go wrong. I've even had the advantage of a glimpse into the future, where you were there, and we had a son, but still I can’t stop worrying. You seem certain it will all work out. How can you be so sure?”

Delenn patted the couch next to her, “Sit down. It is tiring just watching you. I do feel certain this will ‘work out’ as you say, but I could not explain why. In any event, there is little we can do to affect the outcome, other than submit to Stephen’s tests, and follow his orders.” She paused, then went on, “There is an old Minbari belief that says children come where they are wanted. Perhaps that is why I do not worry; I do not think any child has been more desired by its parents than this one.”

John sat down suddenly, and said, “Well, that’s certainly true. I just wish there was something I could do.”

“You are here. That is enough for me.” Taking his face into her hands,she kissed him gently, and said, “We will both have to await the pleasure of the Universe in this matter. I plan to do the new few hours waiting in bed. Would you care to join me?” She looked at him from under her lashes, with an expression he could seldom resist.

He looked at her, half-grinning, half-grimacing, “Aren’t you supposed to be resting? Besides, I have to meet with the Gaim ambassador in fifteen minutes.”

“True,” she said disappointed. “Perhaps we can continue this discussion later, after your meeting. I will do my resting in the meantime. Could you hand me one of your mother’s books? I will see what tales you were raised on.” She took the small book from his hand, and looked at the cover as she walked towards the bedroom.

As he opened the door to leave, he heard her say absently, “What a curious-looking creature, and such an odd name! Come, Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle; I look forward to making your acquaintance.”

 


End file.
